The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,644 overcomes the deficiencies of standard mounting techniques which either involved a complicated mounting mechanism or else required a high degree of skill and competence to assure proper mounting of a machine element on a shaft. The present invention enables a machine element to be mounted on a shaft in a precise position and yet affords adjustment of the position by simple and effective adjustment of the mounting device itself without need for modifying the shaft or the machine element.
In the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,644, the machine element mounted on the device moves axially relative to the shaft during the tightening operation, and prior attempts to overcome this drawback have reduced the ability of the mounting device to properly position the machine element on the shaft.